


Lazy Sunday

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-03
Updated: 2015-12-03
Packaged: 2018-05-04 19:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5345675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Sunday

They sit, the children out and the TV off for once, in silence, John is reading back his last ideas for the newest Leon cookbook and Katie is in an almost sleepy haze although she is focused on John, slowly she crawls a little closer over the sofa before collapsing slightly, head in his lap. He looks down at her and smiles, stroking a hand through her hair and lazily playing with the ends. 

"Sleep if you want..."

His voice is gentle even as he pushes a cushion under her head, smiling at the sleepy noise she makes in reply before settling completely, her second sleepy noise softer until, finally, she's asleep, head still resting against his leg. By the time she wakes up he has finished editing his book and instead is lightly stroking her hair, giving a little comfort even as her legs curl up slightly higher, her eyes flickering open to find him looking down at her smiling.


End file.
